justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Abandon Ship
Abandon Ship is the fourteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Di Ravello has rejected Sheldon's attempts at reconciliation and Sheldon hastily calls Rico at Grotta Contrabandero, where Dimah continues work on her Bavarium EMP device and Mario recovers from his injuries." It's advised to bring lots of ammunition. Rocket launchers, machine guns, anything and everything is great here. Walkthrough Rico walks into Dimah's lab where the EMP is being worked on. Suddenly Tom walks in, greets Rico and warns everyone that "Di Ravello knows where you are, and he has sent an big ol' army to kill you!" The army is about to arrive, so he advises them to leave quickly. Rico asks him about working with Di Ravello, but he avoids the question until Rico asks with a more serious tone if he's still playing on both sides, to which he subtly confirms and responds that Rico should do with that info what he will. As Tom walks off he ends the discussion by quietly and sarcastically calling Rico amigo. Annika and Teo pack up their stuff and leave. Rico is unable to convince them to stay. Mario, limping and carrying his shotgun insists that he can fight. Rico agrees to let him, despite Mario still not having completely recovered from injuries. The cut-scene ends and the beach around the aircraft carrier wreck is immediately assaulted by a large number of soldiers who arrive in Urga Szturm 63As, Weimaraner W3s and Urga Hroch barges that land more cars on the beach. Dimah informs you that the EMP (now located on the aircraft carrier) is nearly ready, but it needs protection. It's advised to use anything as cover and grapple around a lot to stay away from concentrated fire. Don't bother trying to blow up vehicles (unless you brought a rocket/grenade launcher), instead concentrate on the soldiers. There will be many waves of assault, including paratroopers, helicopters and ships. Grapple helicopters to the ground/mountain/shipwreck and retract to destroy them easily. The main thing is to stay in motion and see to it that the military doesn't swarm Mario too much. Also make note of the several mounted Urga Vulkan miniguns that can help to take out attacking cars and ships. Twice during the battle, the Medici Military will show up with armored vehicles (even Imperator Bavarium Tanks), Military Corvettes and multiple helicopters. These are scripted moments for the EMP. Dimah will remind you about that when it's time. After the second EMP usage Annika will return with an Urga Hrom D heavy attack helicopter. By this point there's no need to hold anything back, as the battle is about to end. After the battle, Mario runs over to Annika and takes a selfie with her, while telling Rico not to feel jealous, because he's important too. Annika elbows him in the gut and walks away, but Mario tells Rico that he likes her because she's so manly. Rico then asks Mario how Tom could have known about the attack. Mario guesses that he's psychic, but Rico explains that Tom can't be trusted. He instructs Mario to tell Tom that they're about to attack the power plant, so they could see if Di Ravello takes the bait. Right after the mission it is advised to run over the beach to collect free ammunition and weapons. There will still be tens of guns and rocket launchers littering the area. Glitch The EMP at the very end may not destroy the incoming Imperator Bavarium Tank, though the tank operator is killed. It is possible to still drive the tank at the end of the mission. Trivia *How the presumably relatively heavy EMP (which required a truck for transport in only the previous mission) suddenly got from Dimah's lab to the dock is unknown. *It is possible to out fight the military without the EMP, but that would require destroying all the enemies during the EMP phase. *Annika first leaving, but then returning at the height of battle to help out with an aircraft could have been inspired by the final battle in the 1977 movie "Star Wars Episode IV", where a character called Han Solo did something similar. *This mission is the only one to take place at one location only. A later mission will also be at one location, but that one starts out somewhere else. *This is one of the few missions where a U41 Ptakojester will drop paratroopers at a place other than a military base. *By alphabetical order, this is the first mission in Just Cause 3. Gallery Abandon Ship (Tom).png|Tom arriving. Abandon Ship (attacking cars).png|Using an Urga Vulkan minigun to blow up some attackers. Abandon Ship (EMP blowing up attackers).png|EMP blowing up attackers. Abandon Ship (Mario and Annika).png|Mario and Annika, just as Mario is about to be elbowed in the gut. JC3 Annika, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|This mission in a pre-release screenshot. This mission now takes place at night instead of morning. JC3 landing craft and APC.png|Another pre-release screenshot. Both this picture and the one to the left can be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Damaged Imperator Bavarium Tank at Grotta Contrabandero.JPG|Through a glitch, it is possible for the Imperator Bavarium Tank(s) to survive the EMP. Here, the user pulled out the apparently killed driver. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions